


Twenty Struggles of People with Insomnia and Somniphobia

by Ash_Cassidy97



Category: Original Work
Genre: Insomnia, Lists, somniphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Cassidy97/pseuds/Ash_Cassidy97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tin says it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Struggles of People with Insomnia and Somniphobia

  1. Your time schedules never match up with anybody.

  2. Sleep is the enemy.

  3. You don’t understand what a normal day is.

  4. Youtube and the Internet are your friends, but are also your drug dealers.

  5. You are dating your bed, the coffee machine, and your laptop. Pray they never find out about each other.

  6. Your family is constantly confused about why you can’t just sleep.

  7. You are confused why you can’t just sleep.

  8. Caffeine is your religion.

  9. You know more random, useless facts than books specifically written for that purpose.

  10. You do not have more time than other people.

  11. You feel overworked, and constantly stressed from not being able to accomplish a simple task.

  12. People do not know the difference between insomnia, somnophilia, and somniphobia (poor dyslexics).

  13. People do not know that it is a constant battle, and their suggestions are rarely helpful.

  14. Falling asleep in random places, on random people.

  15. Coffee mugs

  16. Morning people

  17. Well-scheduled people

  18. Having to explain to people that you know it’s irrational, but it is still a problem.

  19. Internet data plans

  20. And the most obvious one, laying in bed, trying to _sleep_.




**Author's Note:**

> At least this is what I go through, and I wanted people to know that they are not alone.


End file.
